1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to retention assemblies for securing a surface contact card, such as a subscriber identification module card, to a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Surface contact cards, such as subscriber identity module cards (SIM), compact flash cards, and multimedia cards having special circuits, are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, to enhance or specialize the functions of the portable electronic devices. For example, a SIM card is placed in a mobile phone to dedicate the mobile phone's functions to the SIM card owner.
Referring to FIG. 5, a typical retention assembly (not labeled) for securing a SIM card (not shown) in a mobile telephone includes a base plate 72, and a locking member 74. The base plate 72 defines a receiving groove 721, and includes a connector 70 positioned on a bottom surface of the receiving groove 721. A shape and size of the receiving groove 721 matches the SIM card, so that the SIM card can be received in the receiving groove 721 and electronically connected to the connector 70. The locking member 74 is positioned on the base plate 72 adjacent to the receiving groove 721 and can be moved back and forth along the direction as indicated by the arrow shown in FIG. 5.
When the locking member 74 is moved away from the receiving groove 721, the SIM card may be received in the receiving groove 721. The locking member 74 may be moved adjacent to the receiving groove 721 to lock the SIM card in the receiving groove 721. The SIM card may be released by moving the locking member 74 away from the receiving groove 721.
However, in the typical retention assembly, the locking member 74 can be easily moved. For example, if the mobile telephone drops to the ground, a shock may force the locking member 74 to move away from the receiving groove 72. As a result, the SIM card will not be sufficiently connected with the contactor 70 or released from the receiving groove 721. Therefore, such a retention assembly can not adequately maintain the SIM card in the receiving groove 721.
Therefore, a retention assembly which overcomes the above-described shortcomings is desired.